Konoha Academy High School
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Un par de rubios hiperactívos, un chico con complejo antisocial, una heredera con problemas de autoestima, una pelirrosa con una fuerza monstruosa, un grupo de aspirantes de artistas y un vago profesor ¿que es lo que podría salir mal?
1. chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

 **1**

Los truenos resonaban en su habitación, detestaba la lluvia desde pequeña y lo peor de todo es que tenía clases.

Ohhhh como odiaba los lunes...

Tan sólo le quedaba un año más de preparatoria, no podía llegar tarde.

Rápidamente tomó un baño caliente, se puso su uniforme y con un emparedado a medio comer salió de su departamento.

En el pasillo camino al loby del edificio chocó con alguien dejando caer sus cosas.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con un hombre alto, de unos veintiséis años, cabellos albinos, mirada cansada y un curioso tapabocas.

Era el nuevo vecino.

Este se arrodillo y la ayudó a levantar sus cosas.

— ¿estas bien?

— si, gracias por ayudarme.

El vio su reloj de pulsera.

— Creo que se te hace algo tarde ¿no?

Tardó un poco en comprender a lo que se refería hasta que recordó a donde se dirigía: La preparatoria.

— ¡oh no! -agarró su mochila y tras dar las gracias una vez más salió corriendo rumbo a clases.

El descanso término y todos entraron a clases.

Tomó asiento junto a Sai y Naruko mientras que veía como el profesor de matemáticas entraba al salón.

— silencio chicos...

Todos se callaron a excepción del mayor de los Uzumaki.

— y entonces yo le dije "tranquila, ese examen es pan comido, lo tengo todo bajo control"

Sakura le hacia señas de que se callara mientras que Sasuke se limitaba a rodar los ojos con fastidio.

— Naruto... -dijo Iruka-sensei como por décima vez.

Rodó los ojos mientras veía como por fin Iruka-sensei perdía la paciencia y regañaba a Naruto.

— Idiota -susurro y sabía que no había sido la única.

A su lado Naruko suspiro con resignación, su hermano mayor definitivamente no tenía remedio.

Levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de Iruka-sensei hablar, lo cierto es que le intrigaba saber el motivo por el cual el profesor de matemáticas se encontraba ahí.

— como sabrán el profesor Hiranawa se retiró, así que he venido a presentarles a su nuevo profesor de biología.

Por la puerta entró un hombre alto, cabellos albinos y la cara enterrada en un libro.

La chica abrió los ojos con incredulidad, aquel hombre era su nuevo vecino.

— chicos, les presento a su nuevo profesor de biología... Hatake Kakashi...

Y ahí fue cuando paso...

Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces ella entendió dos cosas:

1) De ahora en adelante biología sería su materia favorita.

2) Iba a descubrir el rostro que se ocultaba tras aquel molesto tapabocas...


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

El timbre de salida resonó por los pasillos escolares dando por terminadas las clases del día.

— ¡Charlie!

Escucho que la llamaban, se giró y encontró a los gemelos Uzumaki corriendo hacia ella.

— Naruto, Naruko ¿qué sucede?

— Los chicos y yo, digo nosotros, nos preguntábamos si te gustaría venir al centro comercial mañana después de clases.

— No lo se Naruto...

Era jueves ya, rápidamente había transcurrido una semana y junto a esta se iban acercando cada vez mas las vacaciones escolares.

— ¡Oh vamos Charlie! ¡te vas a divertir! -insistió Naruko

— Chicos, tengo mucha tarea pendiente aún, además se acercan los exámenes y debo estudiar...

— ¡Charlie! Incluso Neji va a ir -agregó Naruto con tono travieso- ¿acasó no te gustaría ir? ¡no seas amargada!

No sabia que hacer ¿como declinar la oferta de los gemelos sin sonar descortés? Pronto vio una figura alta ir en su dirección, seguramente con rumbo al estacionamiento de la institución y una idea cruzó su mente.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! -corrió hacia él- ¡chicos lo siento! No podre ir con ustedes, había olvidado que le prometí a Kakashi-sensei ayudarlo con algunos deberes...

El hombre los vio confundido.

— ¿Es eso cierto Kakashi-sensei? -preguntó el rubio mayor.

La chica solo le dirigió una mirada suplicante, era obvio que no quería hacer lo que sea que los gemelos le estuvieran proponiendo.

Se limito a asentir levemente con la cabeza, ya sabia de lo que eran capaces ese par; los gemelos bufaron fastidiados.

— Lo siento chicos, será para la próxima...

Dicho esto la chica empezó a avanzar en compañía del profesor de biología.

Tan solo a unos pasos más adelante el hombre rompió el silencio.

— Y bien, ¿que se supone que fue lo de allá atrás?

La chica rió nerviosa, era claro que le debia una explicación al albino.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que los chicos quedaron en ir al centro comercial y los gemelos querían que fuera también pero... No quería ir, además, aún tengo que estudiar, el profesor Morino a veces da miedo y estamos entrando en época de exámenes...

— Sí, Ibiki siempre ha sido un malhumorado -dijo el hombre mientras parecía recordar algo- bueno, como sea ¿te llevó?

La muchacha parpadeo ruborizada.

— ¡Ah si! ¡muchas gracias! Respondió la chica subiendo al pequeño wolsvagen 86'.

.

.

.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver su creación, le encantaba la cocina, siempre le había gustado, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Tomo el envase y salio de su departamento, avanzó algunos pasos y llegó.

 _ **"Departamento 14-B"**_

Respiro hondo y toco el timbre, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió.

La morena sonrió.

— ¿Charlie?

— Hola -el hombre le dio paso permitiendo que la joven entrara- hace poco llegó al edificio y pensé que tal vez necesitaría ayuda -dijo la morena observando el desorden del departamento- además, creí que seria una buena forma de compensar lo de esta mañana...

El albino solo atinó a rascarse la nuca.

— Bueno...

—Voy a la cocina a dejar esto ¡traje yasai gyoza!

Él vio como la chica sonreía para , acto seguido, empezar a avanzar con rumbo a la sala ya antes mencionada; la siguió de cerca y pudo sentir el suave olor a vainilla que la chica desprendia al caminar.


End file.
